This invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to resilient clips made from sheet metal and adapted to be easily applied to hold parts in assembled relation.
U-shaped resilient clips of different shapes and sizes are known and employed in large quantities in many different types of assembly.
While there may well be other usages for the present invention, a common application therefor having particular advantages from the standpoints of economy, convenience, and neatness of appearance arises in the vehicle industry. By way of illustration only, the invention is accordingly herein disclosed as employed in the assembly of a strip of roof drip molding to the margins of sheet material, for instance of a sheet metal roof and its overlying vinyl covering. It will be appreciated that the clip or fastener means of this invention is not thus limited in use.